To study the effect of the orphan drug, 3,4 Diaminopyridine (3,4 DAP), on hereditary demyelinating neuropathies. 3,4 DAP is a potassium channel blocking agent which has been demonstrated to improve conduction in demyelinated nerve fibers in experimental models.